custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bota Magna (Squidzo)
Bota Magna, or the Great Jungle, was originally a forest region of Spherus Magna, and after The Shattering became a moon of Bara Magna. Later, Mata Nui returned it to its original position on Spherus Magna. History Bota Magna was originally the name of a jungle on Spherus Magna. At one point in the distant past it was inhabited by two species-the Ancients and the Tellnor. The Ancients enslaved the Tellnor and forced some of their number to flee to the peaks of the mountains where they would develop wings to traverse them. The Ancients, for some unknown reason, were destroyed by possibly themselves and their city became irradiated with a strange unmoving fog. The remaining Tellnor split into many different species and tribes, the agori, Vorox, Glatorian, and Skrall. The Skrall were known to have massacred the Tellnors and forced them to move to the mountains. This jungle was home to the Jungle Tribe, the Iron Tribe, and the mountain range in Bota Magna, which hosted the Rock Tribe. The Great Being who was known to have touched the Ignika had been imprisoned on the planet inside a cell for going insane after touching hte mask. A tribe of Vorox, led by a being called Kabrua, ended up here after the Shattering occured. The conditions on Bota Magna kept them from regressing like the Bara Magna Vorox. They also built a city on the planet. Due to the Core War when The Shattering occurred, Bota Magna, with the Northern Frost broke loose from the rest of Spherus Magna and formed one of it's moons. The Shattering Unlike Bara Magna, where the lack of resources led to the need for co-operation and the formation of the glatorian system, Bota Magna had a fair share more wars. After the shattering, civilization collapsed without the leadership of the Element Lords and a cohesive government structure or reason for fighting. The tribes of Bota Magna lived in isolated settlements. The city of Agora continued to be ruled by Great Beings and remained the last intact city due to its neutrality during the Core War. This status soon changed when the Agori had a revolution and overthrew the Great Beings, leaving Agora in a vulnerable state. Under a new Skrall leader, the Skrall had managed to reform a remnant of their former empire and lay siege to Agora for several months. They were intercepted by the Vorox legions, aided in their reformation by a Great Being, who fought with them for control. The battles ended in several stalemates and eventually the diplomats of the city of Agora worked with the Vorox and Skrall in forming a series of complicated treaties to ensure peace across Bota Magna. Reign of Shadows The Great Being, who is said to have touched the Ignika, sensed Vezon with the Olmak. He then used his power of speaking between dimensions to contact Vezon to try and free himself from his prison. Vezon recruited Miserix, Axonn, Brutaka, Artakha, Lewa Nuva, Helryx, Tuyet, Kapura and Hafu, beings that were shot out of space by Teridax (with the exception of Lewa, who went out on purpose). Later, during the final battle on Bara Magna, a bravity blast from Teridax struck the moon and pulled it back towards Bara Magna. Along with Aqua Magna, Bota Magna rejoined Bara Magna to construct Spherus Magna once again. Giant bio-mechanical creatures created by the Great Beings watched as areas where trees didn't grow anymore, grew again. Places Within Cities/Towns * Petram, a rural farming town next to the Fertile Plateau. Home to the Earth Tribe. ** Angonce's Spire, a tall laboratory with a lake of Energized Protodermis underneath it. It is invisible to most beings. * Sablo, a Vorox city neighboring Petram. It is led by Kabrua. The Vorox there were saved from an inter-tribal coalition by Velika, so they became spies for him. ** "The Slaughterhouse", a name given to a prison in Sablo where trespassers were kept and later released as part of a hunting ritual. Very few survive, hence its name. ** Kabrua's Fort, the residence of Kabrua. It has a relay device in it that he used to contact Velika. The chip in the device was later stolen by Tera in order to complete the grand relay which would notify Great Beings across the universe of Spherus Magna's restoration. * Falinto, the former city of the Iron Tribe. It has said to be cursed from the plague and is in ruins. * The Radiated City, a mysterious city belonging to an ancient civilization native to Spherus Magna. The city is completely toxic and charred. * Roka, a trading city at the edge of the mountainous Skrall Homeland. * Malvarmega, a city belonging to the ice tribe surrounded by a lake in the northern frost. It is very isolated and only a few traders visit there. * Agora, The biggest city of Bota Magna and where all traders go to sell their wares. During the rule of the Great Beings, Agora was the capital city of the planet. ** Lein's Storehouse, a Storehouse were goods from different villages were stored and sold. The concept was first invented by Lein, the Jungle Tribe Trader. *** The Spikit Hatchery, a massive breeding area for Spikits invented by Fadersta so they are born domesticated. Since Spikits are native to Bara Magna, all Spikits in Bota Magna are from here. ** The Council Chambers, occupied by the ruling council of Great Beings. The remaining Great Beings there were killed in the natives' revolution. The chambers are now a meeting place for the leaders of the villages every year. *** Heremus's Secret Chambers, filled with weapons to arm the Order if they ever came in clash with the other Great Beings. * Gangalon, the Jungle City deep within the great jungles. ** The Tree of Life, a giant tree created by the great beings that powers the city. Similar to the Vuata Maca Trees, but on a much larger scale. ** The Orchard, an orchard where every species of plant on Spherus Magna is stored in case they ever go extinct. Other Areas * The Skrall Homeland, a mountainous area and the beginning of the Trader's Road. Birthplace of the Skrall. Occupied by Baterra, although they are not good at climbing high mountains so they usually do not pose a threat and have become a sort of defense system for the Skrall. ** Notar's Peak, the highest mountain in the homeland governed over by the Leader Skrall Notar. ** Roka, a Skrall Trading City at the edge. ** Several Military Fortifications. ** The Skrall Mesas, flat mountain tops with cities built on them. ** Several Mines, overrun by Baterra. ** The Lowlands, overrun by Baterra. * The Fertile Plateau, an area next to Petram which is crisscrossed with rivers and experiences a good amount of rain as well as fertile soil. This makes it the main source of food for Bota Magna. * The Dinosaurid Fields, a great jungle home to a variety of Dinosaurids. It is very treacherous and few manage to survive there. ** Nesla's Prison, a former fortress designed to hold the cursed Great Being Nesla. Blocks all outside transmissions except those from the Order of Tarkumen. * The Northern Frost, The former north pole of Spherus Magna, home to the Bota Magna Ice Tribe. ** The Border Ranges, a vast mountain range that spans the border of the Northern Frost with the exception of the mouth of Lein's Drift. ** Malvarmega and the Malvarmega Sea, the Ice Tribe's city surrounded by a sea that feeds into Lein's Drift. * The Great Rift Ocean, The biggest ocean in Bota Magna, caused by the shattering which released underground spring water. Home to a variety of sea life as well as a remnant of the Water Tribe. ** The Protodermis Island, an island in the middle of the sea made from cooled protodermis. ** Spear Bay, a popular fishing destination. ** The Skrall Naval Bases ** Plesios Cove, home to a deadly breed of aquatic Dinosaurid. * Lein's Drift and Tributaries, several rivers that crisscross Bota Magna. It has tributaries in Bara Magna as well. ** Skrall Outposts ** Trade Ships ** The Core War Memorial ** Sauropod grazing territory Social Structure and Civilizations Category:Planets